Troublesome Trick
by VioletShadowGirl
Summary: The children were falling down a cliff, screaming loudly until all of them took grip of a branch that broke instantly, how did all of this start? It all started by a fresh day in konoha and a plan that popped up in Bolt Uzumaki's mind, "Mendoksē"


Troublesome trick

Chapter 1

They were falling down this cliff, with nothing in the way to stop them.

The fall continoued till Brouto's eyes caught a tree branch down the cliff on their tough way downwards.

"SHIKADAI! A BRANCH!" Bolt yelled to Shikadai, his eyes eying the branch to lead his lazy friend because he was the nearest of all of them.

"I'm on it!" Said Shikadai as he prepared his hand to catch the branch.

He wasn't sure if he could grab the branch."Jesus! But I'll have to try." He thought to himself "Mendokse."

When Shikadai caught the branch, he caught Bolt who caught ChouChou who caught Salada who lost her glasses that fell of her eyes, failing the trial of catching them.

"My glasses! Bouroto, you'll be dead." the poor girl with the bad eyesight muttered under her angry breath, which made bolt gulp.

Someone else was falling, yelling till he held the branch that Shikadai held on, swinging as a result for his fall.

He suddenly gaged, putting his free hand on his mouth and making the others cling from the fact that he was going to vomit.

"Inojin" called Shikadai.

"I'm not feeling good." Said the other boy, looking paler than his original color and dizzy.

"At least we are alive." Said ChouChou, looking so afraid.

"I shouldn't have listened to you from the beginning, I knew that things will be troublesome from the start." Said Shikadai, then a sudden branch break sound happened which shocked all the kids and making them scream in shock, and pushing Inojin to his limits, making him gag again.

"That's...*crack*..not..*CLACK*GOOOOD" Chouchou said before th branch broke completely, falling with the children, who were yelling fearfully.

"MENDOKSEEEEEE!"  
>"AAAAGGGHHHH!"<p>

...

It all started with a fresh day after the academy.

"SHIKADAI!Are you free today?"Asked Bolt, walking before the young Ino-Shika-Cho trio with his back to the way.

"Nah, I'm not, and whatever you do from tricks I can't come with you, mom will scold me for this." Shkadai said as he took a seat and sat, putting his bag on its edge and put his head on the bag and crossing his arms behind his head while laying his body straight in the bench, closing his eyes in relief then Chouchou poked his head, cutting his rest, much for his annoyance.

"Hey, I wanna set." The girl exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Nah, too troublesome." Said Shikadai, returning to his rest.

Chouchou rolled her eyes, he asked it for himself.

Boruto was annoyed that his friends don't want to help him, so he pushed Chouchou away and did what she wanted to do to Shika, he pulled him out of the seat.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yelled Shikadai, rubbing his sour head while frowning at Buroto.  
>"You must listen to my new plan! it'll be amazing." Said Bolt.<br>"I bet so" said Inojin, sitting on the seat and so did Chouchou.

"But I will be great, and this person who'll be tricked is special." Said Bouroto, with a smile that meant no good.

"Who do you mean exactly? " asked Shikadai, now on his feet and having a bad feeling about Buroto's smile.

"A really cool person and a father of one if us" said Bolt, looking proud.

"Your dad?"

"NO! Somebody else"

"You don't mean..." said Chouchou, looking interested in the conversation and it seemed that she knew something.

"Mean who?" Asked Shikadai, now feeling so lost in the conversation.

"Salada's father." Answered Chouchou.

"NANI?" Exclaimed Shika loudly, giving Bolt a look of disagreement.

"You can't be serious!"

"Yes, I am, I'll teach him to never ignore me when I face him again." Answered Buroto with a big grin then a scrowl when he remembered the situation.

"I can't take part in this troublesome thing, we will get into trouble like this." Said Shika, completely against it.

"I'M IN!" Surprising the nara boy, the ackmichi girl agreed.

"WHAT!?"

"What?! I liked the idea"

"Inojin, I'm sure you're against the idea, Inojin?" Shika was about to continue when he realized that his mate was bothered by something.

"I think that we should catch him with something huge, hmmm" Bolt started to think in something big and something came in his mind.

"Inojin, can we...huh? " Bolt was about to ask Inojin but he realized that his mate was bothered.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Shikadai, trying to find an answer from the yamanaka kid.

"Ammm, well today I woke up late and rushed to class, skipping breakfast and I forgot my lunch, I'm hungry." Said the boy, making Chouchou gasp in shock.

"Well that's horrible, I have too much matirashi dango in my bag, we can share." Said the dark-skinned girl, searching her bag for dango.

"Thank you" said the pale boy to the fat girl.  
>"Inojin, I was wondering if we can take your dad's scroll..."<p>

"Absolutley no" was Inojin's answer to Bolt, with complete disagreement.

"Your dad won't let..."  
>"It's not my dad, its mom, she'll ground me if I try to do anything like this."<p>

"Then you'll have to keep her busy until we get the scroll out."  
>"WHAT!I won't agree to this."<p>

Bolt got annoyed from his mate's attitude so he had an idea to convinced him.

He grabbed Chouchou's bag, running away then stopped.

"If you won't help us, you won't have a chance to eat." Said Bolt, holding the bag in the mid-air.

"My bag!" Said Chouchou, getting annoyed now.

"Agree and the bag is back with the food." Said Bolt, waving the bag.

"You can't prevent him from having his food, he can ask his mom..."

"No, I can't, mom won't like the fact that I woke up late, she was asleep and dad was away." Said Inojin, locking Shikadai's mouth from speaking further.

"And you won't prevent her from retrieving her bag." Said Bolt, mocking Inojin.

"Just agree already."  
>"Shut up, fatty." He yelled, shooting a glare at her.<p>

"Whatever, or I won't give you any food, and I'll eat it in front of you." She said, going towards Bolt, grabbing her bag and getting out some dango sticks, eating them in front of the hungry boy.

Inojin tried to hold himself tight but his hunger grew on him, weakening his will.

"Huh, okay" he said, and in return, Bolt threw him the bag, as he caught it, he picked the dangos up and started to eat them wildly.

"But don't finish them all." She tried to say but was too late when he finished all of them.

"Ammm..." He couldn't reply to her, which made her frustrated.

"I won't give you any food again." She said with a frown on her eyes.

"Sorry, fatty."

"So Inojin is in, Shika?" Teased Bolt, looking at Shikadai

"No, too troublesome"

"There's a training lesson today!" Said Chouchou, pushing the button.

Shikadai tried to hold on but he was dragged in.

"This trick is troublesome, but lessons are more troubling and boring." Said Shikadai, walking towards his friends.

"Okay now!" Said Bolt, now excited to do the trick more as he gathered his friends around him.

"The plan now is to get the scroll of Inojin's dad." Now they began their plans.


End file.
